


Oikawa's Seat

by heartinatrophy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Fluff, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 02:32:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4246137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartinatrophy/pseuds/heartinatrophy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iwaizumi Hajime was having a terrible day. All he wanted to do was go home and try and forget about the misery that was his life, but his little bubble of angst is burst wide open when a stranger decides to sit on his lap on the train home. A very attractive stranger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oikawa's Seat

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the tumblr prompt 'you were sat in my reserved train seat and refused to move so i sat on your lap and now we’re both too annoyed and awkwardly turned on to move'

“Excuse me~”

No. Just no. Iwaizumi did not have the time or energy left to try and humour someone talking to him _especially_ after that disaster of a job interview. His day had been shitty right from the get go; spilling coffee on his pants so he had to change, then missing his bus to the city so he had to catch a later bus, making him late for the interview and then the vibe at the interview (once he actually got there) being so ridiculously negative that he just _knew_ he wasn’t getting the job. All he wanted now was to sit on the train for an hour and just be left alone, but some idiot was trying to talk to him. With one earbud dangling from his right ear blasting some angsty rock music, he turned to the chirpy voice and gave the guy his best scowl.

“What do you want?” Only once he’d spoken did his eyes focus on the guy’s face, and he was pretty relieved about that because he suspected that if he’d seen the man’s face first he would have tripped on his words or something stupid like that. The reason being? This guy was perfect. Like, model-material perfect. His hair was a rich chestnut colour that accentuated his deep hazel eyes, and he had the most beautiful smile, even if the one pointed towards Iwaizumi at the moment seemed a little terse.

“You’re in my seat~” The model-man pointed at the train seat that Iwaizumi was sitting on with a cute little frown and Iwaizumi looked down incredulously. This was a public train. There were no assigned seats. What the fuck was this guy on about?

Iwaizumi looked up at the model with a searching expression. Maybe he was all beauty and no brains? “What the fuck, this isn’t your seat. I’m already sitting here.” To emphasise his point, he sat up and sat back down again. “See?”

The model-man pouted and folded his arms, making him look like a child whose favourite toy had just been taken from him. “Aw, that’s no fair. Too bad, though, because I _will_ sit there.” There was a devilish glint in the man’s eyes, and before Iwaizumi could fully comprehend what was going on, the model had sat down on his lap.

Iwaizumi made an ‘oof’ sound as the man’s full weight landed on him unexpectedly, and then his anger flared. He ripped out his earbud and tried really hard not to hit the model, but instinct just kicked in and he hit him in the back of the head.

“GET THE FUCK OFF ME YOU WEIRDO!”

“OW! Why did you hit me, that’s so mean~”

“YOU’RE FUCKING SITTING ON ME!!!”

The model seemed pretty unaffected by Iwaizumi’s anger, simply shrugging and turning to face the seat in front as he crossed his arms. “I told you I was going to sit there.”

“But I was already sitting here! Does personal space mean nothing to you?!” Iwaizumi’s exasperation was clear in his tone. In some small part of his brain, he was already resigning himself to the situation and just adding it to his list of ‘shitty things that happened today’, but he really didn’t want to give up all hope just yet. He decided to try being nice. “Look, I get that you wanted to sit here, but I was already here, so could you please move?” He felt really stupid, talking to the model’s back, but there wasn’t really any other option.

“Hm~” The beautiful man tapped a finger against his chin before looking over his shoulder down at Iwaizumi. “Nope.” And he had the audacity to smile. An actual, huge, shit-eating grin that made Iwaizumi want to blush and punch him at the same time. He didn’t do either, instead resorting to making a frustrated noise as he leant his head against the window. This was officially going to be the longest train ride ever.

When the train started moving, the model wasn’t prepared for the inertia and fell back into Iwaizumi’s chest, warranting a small apology on his part and a grunt from Iwaizumi. He kept trying to adjust his position so that he was more comfortable, completely disregarding any complaints his new seat might have. Once he was settled he had the manners to look down at Iwaizumi, who was frantically texting someone on his phone. “Excuse me, mister, are you comfortable?~” Iwaizumi looked up and scowled, instinctively tilting his phone screen away from the stranger on his lap. “No, I’m not. You know what would fix that?” The model shook his head innocently. “IF YOU WOULD GET OFF MY FUCKING LAP!”

The model giggled and waved his hand around like Iwaizumi had just told a funny joke. It was a ridiculously attractive gesture, and Iwaizumi couldn’t help the ever-so-faint blush that rose on his neck when he came to the full realisation that the hot stranger was sitting on his lap. _His_ lap. If this were any other situation, their position surely would have been intimate, and- oh, wait, oh my god. Iwaizumi really needed to stop that train of thought. He could feel the boner coming on. And then, just to make matters worse, the model shifted on his lap.

Iwaizumi needed a really good distraction, and he needed one fast. He honestly never thought that being gay would somehow affect his experience on public transport, but this stranger had just gone and fucked everything up. Maybe that’s where the answer to his problem lay. Maybe, just maybe, talking to the stranger would help alleviate him of his situation. He cleared his throat and forced himself to look out the window as he spoke; anywhere but the back that was right in front of his face. The back that he could tell was very nicely defined by the way the model’s button-up shirt pulled against it.

“If you’re going to be sitting there for the whole trip you may as well tell me who you are. I don’t normally let strangers sit on my lap, you know.”

“I don’t know if you’re trying to make a joke or you’re just really bad at talking to pretty people.~”

Iwaizumi couldn’t help it, he hit the man again. Once he was home and everything was back to normal, he was probably going to see an anger management counsellor about that.

“Okay, first of all; ruuuuude. Second of all; my name’s Oikawa Tooru, and I always catch this train home after work. And,” He continued, just to exaggerate his point, “I **always** sit in this seat.~”

Iwaizumi scoffed and rolled his eyes. What a prick. “Iwaizumi Hajime.”

Oikawa must have been excited by something, because he wriggled around on Iwaizumi’s lap a bit more and Iwaizumi was concerned he was going to notice his rising boner soon. “Can I call you Iwa-chan?~”

“… No.”

“Iwa-chan, you’re no fun~”

“We literally are only talking because you decided to sit on my lap. That does not grant you permission to call me _Iwa-chan_.” The nickname sounded so ridiculously pet-like that he winced when he heard it coming out of his mouth.

“You could have moved~” Oikawa pointed out.

“I was already sitting- oh for fuck’s sake I’m not going into this again.”

Iwaizumi dragged his hands down his face as he decided that Oikawa Tooru was hands down he most annoying (and probably best-looking) person he’d ever met. Checking his watch, he was reminded that there were still approximately fourty-five minutes to be spent in his company, which probably meant fourty-five minutes of having an awkward boner and having to keep it hidden from Oikawa. With Iwaizumi’s luck, the train would crash or something and when people recovered his body it would be entangled with Oikawa’s. Imagine his parents trying to explain that to his relatives. Jesus, he needed to think happier thoughts.

And then the train moved again (as trains are prone to do), and Oikawa’s back slammed into his face. Again.

“Okay, I’m fucking done.” Iwaizumi was gripping the arm rests so hard he was sure that he was going to rip them from their brackets at any moment. “Either you get the hell off me, or I’m going to put you in a death lock for the rest of this fucking trip.”

“Ooooh, kinky Iwa-chan~”

“Wha? It’s not-“ Iwaizumi sucked in a deep breath and closed his eyes. Even though he was barely acquaintances with this Oikawa guy, he knew somehow he had to make him pay. “You know what? I’m just going to hold you.” In his mind, Iwaizumi was already plotting Oikawa’s murder (on the grounds that the guy had sat on him, given him a boner, slammed into him multiple times and then accused him of being kinky), but he was starting to get the idea that maybe if he treated Oikawa with less force he’d be able to catch him off-guard.

…

The train ride had been really fun for Oikawa, making his seat writhe around in discomfort, until the same seat had decided to wrap his ridiculously well-defined arms around his waist to hold him in place. Like, _holy shit_ , those arms could have been beating him to death and he would have thought it was a blessing of some kind. Death by beautiful arms. He went uncharacteristically still, and he was unsure where he should put his _own_ arms now, since putting them in his lap required them leaning against buff arms. Although, he thought, being able to touch his arms wouldn’t really be all that bad. So he very casually rested his hands in his lap and readjusted his hips to a position that was (hopefully) more comfortable for Iwa-chan. It was his way for thanking him for his nice arms.

Underneath him, Iwa-chan stiffened. “What are you doing?” He sounded vaguely suspicious, and Oikawa latched onto that and ran with it. He shot an innocent look over his shoulder only to be met with Iwa-chan’s scowl. A part of him thought that scowling was his seat’s default expression.

“I’m offended that you would think I’m doing anything suspicious, Iwa-chan~”

Iwa-chan grumbled something profane and looked out the window. When he tightened his grip on Oikawa’s waist, whether consciously or subconsciously, it made Oikawa’s breath hitch, because in tightening his grip, Iwa-chan had pulled him a little closer to his chest. And Oikawa had felt the slight, but instantly recognisable press of a hard-on against his butt. How _scandalous_. He blushed at the implications of Iwa-chan’s boner before sneaking a glance back down at the grumpy man.

“Which station are you getting off at?~” He asked, seemingly out of the blue.

“Sendai.”

“Oh yay! Me toooo! We were obviously meant to meet each other, Iwa-chan!~” Oikawa winked and threw up a peace sign.

Iwaizumi groaned. Not only did he have a boner, but he would actually have to get off at the same station as the freak who (hopefully unknowingly) wished it upon him.  He hoped that train crash was coming soon.

…

The next half an hour was spent in silence charged with nervous sexual tension. Iwaizumi’s boner had only gotten worse, thanks in no part to Oikawa’s constant wriggling and the fact that Iwaizumi had latched onto his cologne (and thought it smelled really fucking nice), and Oikawa was getting very worked up about Iwaizumi’s arms. While Iwaizumi was determined that he never wanted to see Oikawa again, Oikawa was starting to plot several ways in which they could continue meeting up. Sadly, most of the plans involved information other than Iwaizumi’s name, and Oikawa didn’t exactly feel like breaking the silence to collect said information. Luckily for him, Iwa-chan wanted nothing more than to eradicate the silence.

“Look, I don’t mean to sound rude, but can you please stop moving?” His voice sounded strained, and Oikawa looked down just so he could see the awkward blush across Iwa’s cheeks.

“Iwa-chan, you sound uncharacteristically polite. Is something wrong?~” He knew _exactly_ what was wrong, but Iwa-chan didn’t need to know that.

Iwaizumi glowered at Oikawa and seriously considered squeezing him until he stopped breathing, but he restrained himself. “You have known me for approximately forty minutes. You don’t know shit about my character or whatever.”

Much to Iwaizumi’s surprise, Oikawa looked delighted as he clapped his hands together and grinned. Iwaizumi’s heart sank.

“We should get to know each other better then! What are you doing after you get off the train? We could go to a bar! What’d you say, Iwa-chan?~”

“I’d rather have a cactus shoved up my arse.”

“I _knew_ you were kinky, Iwa-ch- OW. Owieee.~” Oikawa rubbed the back of his head remorsefully and frowned down at Iwa-chan. Not only had he hit him, but he’d removed his nice arms from Oikawa’s waist in the process. Even though he knew it was silly and irrational, Oikawa already missed the warmth and feeling of Iwa-chan’s arms. He narrowed his eyes. Oikawa never got attached to people that quickly, it generally worked the other way around, so he could only conclude that Iwa-chan’s arms were magic.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Iwaizumi queried, his scowl once again apparent and his blush gone.

Oikawa quickly changed his expression into one of faux-confusion. “Like what, Iwa-chan?~”

“Nothing.”

Oikawa opened his mouth to say something again, anything really, to keep the conversation going, but Iwa-chan was already looking away from him and zoning out. Oikawa pouted, looking defeated, and folded his arms.

…

The train slowed to a halt at Sendai and both men scrambled to get up and out of their shared seat. They bumped into each other quite a lot in the process, and once they had both made it on to the platform Iwaizumi breathed a sigh of relief and began making his way to the bathrooms. He was surprised when he felt a hand suddenly gripping his wrist, so he turned, only to find Oikawa smiling at him.

“Aren’t we going to the bar, Iwa-chan?~”

“No.”

Oikawa’s cheerful expression faltered. Why weren’t his charms working on this man? “But you promised, Iwa-chan!~”

“What. No I fucking didn’t. Let go of me.” Iwaizumi tugged his arm from Oikawa’s grip and began walking away. Right now, he just needed to get rid of his boner and then go home.

“Another time, Iwa-chan? Promise me you’ll come another time?~” Oikawa was shouting by now, and he was looking more and more confused by the second.

Iwaizumi sighed deeply and pinched the bridge of his nose. If he kept refusing Oikawa, he was kind of concerned that the guy might stalk him. The best thing he could think to do was reply with a ‘maybe’, but even that seemed dangerous, although with more _pressing_ matters at hand it had to be done. Iwaizumi sped up his walk towards the bathrooms and waved a hand dismissively at Oikawa.

“Maybe.”

Oikawa’s grin grew wider and he silently decided that for now, he would try and devote his attention entirely to Iwa-chan, just so he had a better chance of getting those nice arms around him again.

 

* * *

 

 

Five days later and Iwaizumi was on the early train, headed to another job interview. As he had slid into his seat barely a minute ago, he had sighed in relief at the absence of Oikawa in the train carriage. Even if he didn’t like to admit it, he had been trying very hard to stay away from model-perfect Oikawa, to the point where he started catching the train from an earlier stop just so there was no chance they’d run into one another on the platform. On top of that, he never sat in the same carriage where they met. Damage control, he told himself.

He put in his earbuds and pressed play on his phone, and the train rolled along silently towards his destination. When they stopped at Sendai, Iwaizumi tensed and sank a little lower in his seat, but no one came and sat next to him. Better yet, no one came and sat on top of him either. There were maybe seven minutes of peace, and then Iwaizumi felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned to the offending person, and his face fell into a scowl.

“No. I have a job interview.” He hadn’t explicitly said ‘piss off’, but the tone of his voice carried the message well enough.

“But Iwa-chan…~” Oikawa, looking as lovely as Iwaizumi remembered, was looking down at him with this adorable pout that made Iwaizumi want to punch him. “…You’re in my seat.~”

Iwaizumi raised his arms in complete exasperation. “How?! How the fuck can I be in your seat?! I’m in a different carriage, in a different row- GET OFF MY FUCKING LAP OIKAWA.”

“Nope.~” Oikawa smirked down at Iwaizumi and settled back against his nice, broad chest. “You’re my new seat.~”

Iwaizumi blinked slowly. “I hate you, Oikawa Tooru.”

“You say that now, but you’ll end up loving me.~”

“…If you wriggle I’m going to knock you unconscious.” Iwaizumi was begrudgingly admitting defeat, but only because he was sure that he’d be able to get even with Oikawa soon.

“I promise not to wriggle if you promise you’ll actually come to a bar with me sometime.~”

“Fine.” Iwaizumi sighed and wrapped his arms around Oikawa’s waist. Even though he was obnoxious, rude, and superficial, Iwaizumi was getting this nagging feeling in the back of his head that told him he might just get along with Oikawa. Maybe.

“So, Iwa-chan, do you actually have any sexy kinks I should know about?~”

Iwaizumi hit Oikawa across the back of his head and scowled. Maybe not.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you see anything wrong with it (or if you just want to say something nice) then please comment :)  
> Also, I've made a tumblr, so if you want come and say hi, my url is sehdated.tumblr.com (be warned- there's, like, nothing on the blog just yet)


End file.
